AG-3
}} The AG-3 is a Norwegian Battle Rifle variant of the G3. It is unlocked at rank 76, or it can be purchased with credits. History The "AG" stands for A'utomat'g'evær (literally means ''Assault Rifle or Automatic Rifle). It's a copy of the German Heckler & Koch '''G3A5, '''an update of the famous G3A3. It was designed for the Danish army for usage as a designated marksman rifle, designated as the '''Gv M/66. To adapt with Norwegian demands, the Norwegian AG-3 has some differences from the original G3; it has a buttstock that is approximately two centimeters longer, the bolt carrier has a serrated thumb groove to aid in silent bolt closure, and it features an all-metal cocking handle and a different bayonet mount. There are several updates of the AG-3 which make it more modern: * AG-3F1: An AG-3 with a retractable stock as on the G3A4. The retractable stock was required by certain groups of soldiers within the Norwegian Armed Forces, primarily vehicle crews with limited space inside, particularly where a quick exit from such a vehicle is required. All versions of the AG-3 have the ability to attach a 40mm HK79 grenade launcher. * AG-3F2: An improvement of the AG-3F1, featuring B&T Picatinny rails on the receiver, as well as a RIS handguard. This version is the AG-3 found in-game. In-Game ''General Information The AG-3 is a powerful rifle in-game, being a three-shot-kill (3SK) at all ranges, and a 2SK with headshots up close. However, the AG-3 suffers from very high recoil and has a low rate-of-fire (RoF) at 525 RPM, making it less than ideal to spray, especially at medium range and beyond. However, with the aid of attachments and some recoil control, one can make it effective at mid ranges. This rifle has an incredibly long effective range, but it does not affect its performance since it's a 3SK at all ranges. Like most battle rifles, the AG-3 has a 20+1 magazine capacity. With aid from attachments, this gun can become quite effective at medium range engagements. However, it can still be outgunned at close range by many weapons in the game. 'Usage & Tactics' There are many ways one can successfully use this weapon. The user can choose between switching to semi-automatic fire or tap firing in full-auto. Due to the somewhat slow full-auto RoF, tap firing in full-auto is very easy. Even in the semi-automatic mode, its RoF is still much higher than other designated marksman rifles, such as the SKS. The AG-3 has a good base damage - it takes the same amount of hits to kill as the MK11. The AG-3 can thus be considered as a DMR that has the ability to fire full-auto. The bullet drop of the AG-3 is about the same as the MK11, which is accurate up to 150 studs without the need for significant bullet drop compensation. The AG-3 has a surprisingly good hip fire stability, contrary to the relatively low hipfire stability shown in the statistic bar. Combined with the Vertical Grip, this gun can serve well as a self-defense weapon. A long-range optic such as the ACOG Scope will help a lot to use the AG-3 as a DMR. In any case, the Muzzle Brake is a better choice over the Compensator for this gun due to the very powerful vertical recoil that will just be increased if the user equips a Compensator. The underbarrel attachment is dependent on the user's play style, although the performance of the AG-3 may push prospective users towards the Angled Grip or Folding Grip. Irrespective of attachment choice, even stock, the AG-3 has a reliable and predictable handling model. Conclusion Overall, the AG-3 is a weapon compatible for all ranges. The AG-3 boasts good damage and bullet drop to help it in long-range engagements, even on equal foot with some DMRs, while the suitable damage also helps it perform well in medium and close ranges. However, the AG-3 has one of the lowest full-automatic RPM in the game, which some may not like. Users who are skilled and know what they are doing can yield positive results from this weapon. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * High damage - 3SK at any range. * Good 2SK range with headshots - up to around 160 studs. * Low ammunition consumption rate. * Clear, illuminated iron sights. * Good effective range. Cons: * Low RoF. * Very high vertical recoil. * Slow walk speed. * Slow empty reload time. Trivia * The enormous recoil of the AG-3 despite the slow rate of fire is due to its roller-delayed blowback system, which benefits small cartridges, but generates high recoil with rifle cartridges. * Both the G3 and AG-3 are classified as assault rifles in Germany (Sturmgewehr) and Norway (Automatgevær). ** The battle rifle category is an English term, and an equivalent does not exist in most other parts of the world. * When the AG-3 first came out, its damage was initially 35->26, making it inferior to the SCAR-H in almost every aspect due to having the same shots to kill (STK), but a much slower RoF and much higher recoil. However, it received a damage buff. * In the Phantom Forces Beta, the AG-3's grip was yellow. * The reload, surprisingly, does not make use of the "H&K slap". ** This may have done for balancing purposes as the H&K slap takes a longer time to perform. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Battle Rifles Category:G3 Family